Vacaciones en Ibiza
by Leahblack95
Summary: Después de terminar su ultimo año, los  chicos deciden irse de vacaciones ha Ibiza para olvidarse de sus problemas y disfrutar. Lo que no saben es que un grupo de Slytherins han decidido ir al mismo sitio.HL,RP,BG
1. Haciendo planes

**Capítulo 1**

**Haciendo planes**

_Septiembre_.

Tres Griffyndors se encontraban sentados en el Gran Comedor, el desayuno estaba servido y ellos se morían de hambre pero esperaban impacientes, unos mas que otros, la llegada de cierta pelirroja para empezar a degustar la comida que con tanto esmero habían preparado los elfos.

Ron Weasley no podía más, su estomago rugía como un león furioso ¿como era posible que su hermana tardara tanto? y lo mas importante ¿por que demonios tenían que esperarla?...ah si, Ginny le había pedido la noche anterior a Hermione que por favor la esperarán alegando que tenia algo importante que decirles y que no podía esperar.

Hermione estaba ansiosa. La noche anterior casi le había suplicado a la pelirroja que le contara que era eso tan importante pero ella lejos de decírselo o al menos darle una pista le había sonreído y con un guiño de ojo se había despedido de ella. Bien no es que Hermione fuera muy impaciente, más bien todo lo contrario, pero la pelirroja había logrado despertar su curiosidad y se había pasado toda la noche pensando que podría ser lo que se traía entre manos su amiga.

Harry por su parte simplemente intentaba no quedarse dormido, ayer se había acostado tarde y ahora la falta de sueño le pasaba factura. Estaba apunto de sucumbir a ese maravillo placer que es dormir, aunque solo sean unos minutos, cuando un remolino pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y le grito al oído que ya era de día, ¡_como si no lo supiera!_ pensó él moreno con resignación.

-Bueno Ginny ¿que era eso que tenias que decirnos y que no podía esperar?-la voz de la castaña denotaba la curiosidad que sentía.

-Aún no Hermi, falta alguien por llegar- la pelirroja estaba disfrutando con esto.

-¿Pero podemos empezar a desayunar no?-Ron, a quien lo que su hermana tenia que decir le importaba poco o nada en aquel momento, se había alarmado notablemente pensando que tendría que esperar para llenar su estomago.

-Si , Ron, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.-Ginny quien conocía a su hermano demasiado bien sabia que hasta que no se llevara algo a la boca no la escucharía con atención.

-Y ¿ a quien se supone que estamos...-Harry no termino la frase ya que en ese momento una cabellera rubia y despeinada se sentó enfrente de él, no le fue difícil reconocer a Luna, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, si Luna estaba incluida no se aburrirían.

-Lo siento chicos, pero los narggles habían vuelto a robar mis zapatos-tanto Hermione como Ron, Harry y Ginny fruncieron el ceño, a ninguno le gustaba nada que los compañeros de Luna le escondieran las cosas.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos supongo que puedo empezar- Hermione suspiro aliviada, por fin su curiosidad se disiparía-bien después de todo lo que hemos pasado este ultimo año-un silencio la siguió tras decir esto al recordar la muerte de aquellos a los que tanto querían-he pensado que nos merecemos unas vacaciones, ya sabéis para relajarnos y disfrutar-una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la pelirroja-así que investigue un poco y creo que el mejor sitio para hacerlo es...-siendo un poco mala decidió darle un poco de suspense pero Hermione no estaba por la labor.

-Oh vamos Gin, suéltalo ya.

-Esta bien, creo que deberíamos irnos a...¡Ibiza!-los cuatro se miraron entre si-ya sabéis esa isla que esta en España, dónde uno se divierte las 24 horas del día, y donde hay unas playas preciosas-Hermione iba a protestar pero la pelirroja no la dejo-y un montón de monumentos y sitios históricos que visitar, una comida fantástica, un idioma que a mi personalmente me parece precioso, por no hablar de los chicos...y las chicas claro. Bueno¿ que os parece?

Tras un breve silencio Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-A mi me parece una idea fantástica, Gin, tras todo lo de este ultimo año y los exámenes que no serán precisamente fáciles nos merecemos un descanso y ese sitio suena genial, además así nos podemos olvidar de las preocupaciones.

-Yo también creo que deberíamos ir-Luna siempre tan positiva y optimista, Ginny sabia que con ella podía contar-siempre he querido visitar una isla que no fuera Inglaterra, y yo creo que nos servirá para volver mucho mas felices y desconectar que no viene nada mal.

-A mi me parece genial pero...-Hermione titubeo-¿de donde vamos a sacar el dinero para pagarlo?

-Hermi por eso no te preocupes, yo os lo pago, enserio. Alguna ventaja tenia que tener el ser huérfano ¿no?-todos sabia que pese a que Harry usaba el sarcasmo, la ironía y la alegría para referirse al tema de sus padres, le dolía y mucho el no tenerlos, pero por otra parte él sabia que cuando mencionaba ese tema nadie ponía pegas para coger su dinero. Eso lo aprendió años atrás y desde entonces siempre que quería dejarle dinero a alguien lo usaba.

-Bien entonces reservare los billetes y el hotel.-todos sonrieron pensando en lo bien que lo pasarían ese verano.

En otra mesa del Gran Comedor

Un grupo de Slytherins reían animadamente mientras hacían planes para lo que ellos creían que seria el mejor verano de sus vidas.

-Bien, entonces esta decido, nos vamos a Ibiza este verano.


	2. Aeropuerto,una aventura para Ron

Capitulo 2

Aeropuerto,una aventura para Ron.

_Julio_.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del primer día de Julio,cinco chicos caminaban pesadamente mientras arrastraban sus maletas,que no parecían ligeras,por la terminal del aeropuerto mas famoso de todo Londres,pese a la hora y que la noche anterior no se la habían pasado precisamente durmiendo, todos estaban felices y entusiasmados,pues sus vacaciones acababan de empezar en aquel momento.

-Esto Hermione,¿tu estas segura que esto es seguro?-preguntaba un pelirrojo mientras se frotaba los ojos y miraba con cara de susto a través del enorme cristal de la sala de espera,en el cielo se veía un avión y el chico,poco acostumbrado a estas cosas,se preguntaba como podía un cacharro de tales dimensiones construido con metal volar sin magia.

-Si Ron,es completamente seguro-le aseguro la castaña mientras se frotaba los ojos y comprobaba a que hora salia su vuelo,al ver la hora suspiro con resignación,habían salido con demasiada antelación y ahora les esperaban unas largas horas de espera.-bien chicos,facturemos las maletas y vallamos a tomar algo a la cafetería,nuestro avión no sale hasta las 9.

-¿Como que a las nueve?,para eso faltan aun 4 horas.-se quejo la otra pelirroja.

-Si Gin,lose,pero parece ser que alguien se equivoco al decirnos la hora-mirando acusatoriamente a Harry,que no se enteraba de nada porque se estaba durmiendo en el sitio,la castaña al notar esto añadió-y no me refiero a nadie eh Harry...

Harry pego un bote en el sitio al oír su nombre,Luna y Ginny que habían estado observándolo divertidas no pudieron reprimir una risita,el azabache por su parte se limito a mirarlas mal,sobarse los ojos cansadamente y mirar a su mejor amiga.

-Emm si,supongo que si Herms.-la chica suspiro y luego mientras vio a sus amigas reírse disimuladamente no pudo evitar unirseles,sabia perfectamente que el chico no sabia de lo que estaban hablando y ademas ya había vuelto a quedarse dormido,estaba claro que a Harry eso de trasnochar y luego madrugar,no le iba.

Cinco minutos después los cinco amigos estaban facturando sus maletas,Hermione fue la primera,entrego su equipaje y pasaporte,luego le siguieron Harry,Luna y Ginny,todo sin incidentes,pero cuando le llego el turno a Ron,quien había estado mirando con cara de incredulidad y asombro como sus amigos dejaban sus maletas para que,según lo que el creía,una maquina se las comiera,decidió que el no permitiría que su equipaje corriera la misma suerte,asique lo agarro fuerte y mientras negaba con la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase se negó a ponerlo en la maquina de facturar.

-¿Que te pasa Ron?-su hermana lo miraba entre divertida y avergonzada,pues la gente los estaba mirando raro.

-¿Que que me pasa?,¡me pasa que no pienso dejar que ese monstruo metálico se coma mi equipaje!-Harry y Hermione se miraron,luego sonrieron y por ultimo estallaron en una gran carcajada. Ron a quien esto no le gustaba nada los miro furioso.

-No le encuentro la gracia.-aseguro muy serio mientras agarraba mas fuerte su maleta.

-Ron,a tu maleta no le va a pasar nada,esa maquina lo que hace es llevar tu maleta hasta el avión,para que los trabajadores la puedan guardar,luego cuando nos bajemos,nos las devolverán te lo prometo-le aseguro Harry,quien internamente rogó porque el aeropuerto no fuera a perder justamente la maleta de Ronald.

-Esta bien-a regañadientes poso su maleta y le entrego la documentación a la azafata,quien lo miraba estupefacta.

Aun faltaban dos horas para el despegue así que los chicos decidieron irse a tomar unos cafés mientras Hermione y Luna miraban libros en la tienda del aeropuerto.

-Hey Herms,este libro parece bueno,¿tu que opinas?-la castaña miro el libro que su amiga le mostraba y no pudo evitar sonreír,cuando levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga esta la miraba con una sonrisa picara en la cara,si el libro que Luna había cogido,era un libro del kamasutra,en el que explicaba con detalle un montón de posturas sexuales,como mejorar tus relaciones y como disfrutar mas. Ambas muchachas rieron.

-Pues yo creo que tiene muy buena pinta,y que deberíamos comprarlo,¿a medias?-la rubia asintió.

-A medias-Hermione le dio a Luna la mitad del dinero y la ojiazul se dirigió a la caja registradora para pagar,el chico que atendía era muy guapo,tendría unos veintitrés años,ojos azules,nariz perfectamente encantadora,alto,moreno,con un cuerpo que a mas de una le gustaría probar,y que a Luna por supuesto no le paso desapercibido.

-Buenos días-el chico mostró su sonrisa mas encantadora cuando vio a Luna acercarse,y esta se ensancho aun mas cuando vio el libro que la rubia iba a comprar-20 libras,por favor,oh y si necesitas ayuda para probar alguna de las posturas aquí tienes mi numero-dijo mientras le tendía un papelito y le guiñaba un ojo.

Bien os estaréis preguntando como un chico así podía fijarse en la Luna que todos conocemos,eso es porque nuestra querida Luna había cambiado,al igual que todos para ser sincera. La rubia había crecido varios centímetros,sus curvas se habían desarrollado,sus caderas se habían ensanchado unos centímetros y su cintura se había afinado,los pechos eran varias tallas mayores,pero sin ser algo exagerado,lo que vienen a ser unos pechos normales. Sus piernas eran ahora mas largas y estilizadas,

al igual que sus nalgas que le hacían una espalda perfecta. Sus rasgos faciales se habían endurecido,haciéndola parecer mas mayor,y su pelo tenia ahora mas brillo,estaba mas peinado y un poco mas corto. En definitiva,había pasado de ser una niña a una hermosa mujer. Su personalidad no había cambiado mucho,seguía siendo muy inocente en ciertos temas,seguía viendo el lado bueno a todo,la bondad en todos y siendo muy positiva. Todavía creía en animales raros y esas cosas,pero había aceptado que algunos simplemente no existían. Pero el cambio mas abrumador posiblemente era el que había dado respecto a su visión del amor,se había cerrado completamente a el,y solo se relacionaba con los chicos para dos cosas,divertirse como amigos,o tener sexo,no quería saber nada de relaciones,y si alguna de sus amigas hablaba del amor,ella respondía que eso eran tonterías y que no existía. Respecto a lo del sexo,bueno no era ninguna puta,solo una chica que disfrutaba del sexo sin preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran,eso si,siempre con protección. Neville le había roto el corazón al engañarla con Hanna,y gracias a eso había perdido su confianza en los hombres,salvo en Ron y Harry. Lo había vuelto a intentar,nada mas y nada menos que con Finnigan,pero al no poder confiar en los hombres su relacion eraa una cosaasí comoo, follamigos, colegas quetenían sexoo pero no sequerían ell chicohabía aceptadoo pues el tampoco estaba realmente enamorado de ella. En loo que se refiere a la ropa,Ginny se había propuesto cambiarle el look ,tanto a ella como a Hermione, y bueno lo había conseguido.

En cuanto a Ginny,bueno algo parecido a lo de Luna,su cuerpo se había estilizado,media unos cuantos centímetros mas,tenia los pechos mas grandes pero mas pequeños que los de Luna,al igual que el trasero que era el mejor de las tres,las piernas mas largas,y los rasgos faciales mas maduros,era una mujer muy sexy con su melena roja brillante,sus ojos marrones y sus finos labios,su cuerpo invitaba al pecado. Su personalidad seguía igual,le encantaba hacer bromas y reír,como a todos,porque si por algo se caracterizaba el grupo era por su buen humor y el estar siempre de broma. Ella si creía en el amor,a diferencia de Luna,pero como ella decía,_hasta que llegue me divierto con los hombres_,buscaba el amor,pero también tenia sexo exporadico. Después de Harry había salido unos meses con Thomas,y con el descubrir los placeres del sexo,tras romper decidió que no pensaba renunciar a ellos aunque no tuviera novio.

Luego estaba Hermione,el pelo se le habíaaclarado un poco,lo tenia notablemente mas largo y,gracias a un producto muggle qque había descubierto,sus rizos estaban mas definidos. Era una mujer muy atractiva,la castaña del grupo,pero no por eso llamaba menos la atención del sexo contrario,posiblemente lo que mas destacara de ella fueran sus largas piernas,era la mas alta de las tres,y su redondeado trasero,sus pechos eran mas bien pequeños,pero estaban muy bien puestos,seguía estando delgada pero ahora estaba mas estilizada. Y tenia una sonrisa preciosa al igual que el resto de su cara. La guerra lejos de haberla vuelto mas fría,la había vuelto mas cercana y le había hecho ver la que vida es efímera y hay que vivirla al máximo,por eso ahora,pese a que seguía dedicando gran parte de su tiempo a el estudio,se divertía mas y se preocupaba menos por las reglas,se había vuelto mas alegre y menos extricta,ya no regañaba tanto a los chicos. Después de Ron le había dado una oportunidad a Mclaggen se lo habían pasado bien,si,el chico era bueno en la cama,pero estaba mas hueco que una cacerola,y eso Hermione no lo podía soportar.

Los chicos por su parte habían ganado musculatura y tenia unos abdominales bien marcados,como todos los músculos de su cuerpo,pero sin llegar a ser algo excesivo,se notaba que hacían deporte y se cuidaban pero no estaban obsesionados con su cuerpo. Harry seguía teniendo el pelo tan negro y despeinado como siempre,pero eso le daba un aire seductor,tenia una sonrisa encantadora,que derritiera a cualquiera,y sus ojos verdes estaban mas brillantes que nunca,después de la guerra había salido con Ginny unos meses,pero ambos se dieron cuanta de que su amor era mas fraternal que otra cosa,volvió a intentarlo con Cho,pero la cosa no termino de funcionar y lo dejaron,aunque por medias se lo pasaron muy bien,y el le agradecía todas las cosas que le había enseñado,ahora eran buenos amigos nada mas.

Ron,bueno ¿quien se podría resistir a un pelirrojo de ojos azules,sonrisa picara y mirada intensa?,tenia a todas las chicas que quería,y después de dejarlo con Hermione,había tenido unas cuantas relaciones,pero nada serio,no encontraba a la adecuada,no era como si la buscara,se creía muy joven aun para eso,en realidad todos se creían muy jóvenes aun. Hermione había sido su primera vez,y el la de ella,habían experimentado juntos y aprendido,aun después de romper seguían siendo buenos amigos y eso no los influenciaba para nada.

Por eso cuando aquel increíblemente atractivo muchacho,que se llamaba John,según había leído en la placa informativa de su chaqueta le dijo eso,no se lo pensó dos veces,le dio el dinero y con una mirada picara se dirigió a los baños del aeropuerto,seguida por un John que no se podía creer su suerte,20 minutos después el chico salia arreglándose su chaqueta y Luna salia perfectamente peinada, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara,aquello había estado bien,si señor.

Hermione seguía en la librería,había visto un par de libros interesantes y se debatía entre si comprarlos o no,Luna se le acerco por detrás y le dijo que ya los compraría a la vuelta,a Hermione eso pareció convencerla,y ambas se dirigieron a donde sus compañeros tomaban un café y charlaban animadamente.

-Ron,enserio,los Cannon tienen un equipo genial.-decía Ginny mientras miraba a su hermano-pero tienes que reconocer que el buscador les falla.

-Ginny tiene razón,Ron,deberían dejarlo de suplente y sacar a alguien que los ayude a ganar puntos-dijo Luna incorporándose a la conversación.

-Va chicas no tenéis ni idea,Gadgeon es uno de los mejores buscadores del momento,solo esta pasando por un mala racha,¿verdad Harry?

-Emm,si claro una mala racha,de** 2 años-**dijo sarcástico y haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

-¿Tu también?bah,no me lo puedo creer.

La siguiente hora paso entre risas,y bromas,estaban felices por lo las vacaciones,pero sobretodo,por estar juntos.

Los chicos se acercaron al detector de metales para poder pasar al avión,viendo la cara de susto de Ron,Hermione se decidió a explicar lo que pasaría a continuación.

-A ver,eso-señalando el detector-es un detector de metales,antes de pasar por el tenéis que dejar todo lo que sea de metal,vuestras chaquetas y bolsos,en esas cajas,luego pasáis,si pita esperáis a ver que os dice el policía y lo hacéis,¿entendido?-todos asintieron,incluso Ron,que después de que se lo explicaran ya no le parecía tan peligroso,pero si estúpido,¿para que demonios querían los muggles saber si el llevaba algo de metal?,movió la cabeza mientras pensaba que esa gente estaba loca.

-Por favor deje sus pertenencias aquí-le dijo una muchacha muy atractiva mientras le miraba coqueta,el pelirrojo no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bonita que era pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando al pasar por el arco este sonó,la policía le hizo dar la vuelta y le paso un extraño aparato por todo el cuerpo,mientras el chico miraba a sus amigos con cara de autentico terror,el aparatoempezóó a pitar cerca de su entrepierna y lapolicíaa le pregunto sillevabaa uncinturónn,el contesto que ya se lohabíaa quitadoasíí que la mujer,le hizo bajarse lospantalonesnes y volvióvió a pasar el extraño aparatito,diez minutdespuésues los chicos entraban en aviónion mientras Ron con cara de susto le contaba a Harry lo que habíabia pasado.

-Y luego me dijo que me metiera en esa sala rara,me empezó a tocar todo el cuerpo como buscando algo-Harry rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Eso se llama cachear.

-Como sea, después de chatear-Harry volvió a reír,pero ante la mirada de su amigo paro-me dijo que me desnudara y tuve que hacerlo.

-Creo que esa mujer quería verte desnudo Ron jaja,te quedarías en ropa interior ¿no?-Harry estaba seguro de que la respuesta seria positiva.

-No,me dijo que me lo quitara todo,¿no es así como se hace?-la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció pero decidió no decirle nada a su amigo,mientras asentía con un leve movimiento de cabeza-nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Mientras unos sitios mas adelante Luna les contaba a sus amigas lo ocurrido en el baño.

-¿Y que tal fue?-preguntaba la pelirroja curiosa.

-Genial,se le daba bien jaja,aunque no había mucho sitio...

Unos asientos mas adelante un señor gordo,con pinta de no haberse duchado en siglos y que apenas cogía en su asiento se sentó al lado de Harry,segundos después de sentarse se quedo dormido en el hombro del azabache,mientras la baba le caía y mojaba la camisa azul del chico,quien trataba desesperadamente de mover la cabeza del señor,cosa imposible por lo que termino desistiendo y quedándose el mismo dormido.

Una hora después los chicos cogían un taxi para que los llevara a su hotel.

-Buaa,tengo el hombro destrozado-se quejaba el azabache-ese señor no paro de babear mientras dormía,mira como me dejo la camisa,¡que asco!.

-Pues no parecía que te molestara mucho mientras dormías-añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maligna en la cara mientras les enseñaba a las chicas una foto de Harry durmiendo plácidamente,con su cabeza apoyada en la del señor y babeándose el también.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas,y tras unos minutos Harry se les unió..

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que el capitulo os halla gustado.<p>

¿Alguna sugerencia?

Una pregunta,¿quereis que ponga el lemmon de los personajes preincipales?,el que tengan con personjaes secuandarios no tenia pensado ponerlo,pero si quereis...


	3. De habitaciones de hotel

**Capitulo 3**

**De habitaciones de hotel y encontronazos con serpientes.**

Una media hora después,el taxi se paro frente a un gran edificio,con grandes ventanales,era una estructura moderna,muy diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados,pero el cambio les gusto. Estaba rodeado por unos jardines enormes,de estilo oriental,y muy verdes,a lo lejos se podía ver la imponente figura del mar.

Los cinco amigos se bajaron del taxi,le pagaron al amable taxista y se dispusieron a sacar sus maletas.

-Ey Gin,esa maleta es mía

-¡Que dices cabezón,esta es mía!

-Que no,que es mía.

-Mía-cada pelirrojo tiraba de un extremo de la maleta,mientras chillaba a su contrincante,pronto la muchacha se harto y soltó haciendo que su hermano saliera disparado varios pasos hacia tras,tropezándose con el bordillo y acabando de culo en la acera,con el pelo tapándole la cara,la maleta en su regazo y cara de mala leche,mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas.

-¿No era tuya?,pues ahí la tienes-Ginny apenas podía contener la risa mientras miraba a su hermano en el suelo.

-Gin..Ginebra,mas te vale correr-pero no hacia falta que se lo dijera,al oír su nombre completo la pequeña de los Weasleys había salido corriendo,seguida de cerca por su hermano,mientras sus amigos les daban ánimos,(las chicas a Ginny ,y,Harry a su amigo),en un momento en el que la chica iba distraída mirando hacia atrás,para ver lo lejos que su hermano estaba,se choco contra alguien,se paro en seco y rápidamente,sin mirar siquiera contra quien había chocado,se disculpo.

-Lo siento mucho,de verdad,un cretino me esta persiguiendo y ...-mientras decía esto la chica había levantado la vista y cuando se encontró con quien había chocado no se lo podía creer-¡Zabini!-luego aparto la mirada de el y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo-¡Parkinson!,¡Malfoy!,pero...,¿que coño estáis haciendo aquí?-la muchacha no podía estar mas sorprendida.

-Te pille,te vas a enterar,enana-Ron cogió a su hermana por detrás,pero cuando esta no intento escapar,ni se rió, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los Slytherings-pero...

-Valla,parece que las comadrejas no saben decir otra cosa-comento Blaise mientras miraba a sus amigos y ria.

-¡También sabemos partir caras,imbécil!-de no ser por unos brazos que le sujetaron,le habría dado un buen puñetazo a el chico-joder,Harry suéltame-el muchacho intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su amigo.

-Vayámonos,no merece que perdamos tiempo con esto-añadió Hermione mientras señalaba los rostros burlones de el grupo rival.

-No,espera,yo quiero saber que hacen aquí-Luna se acerco a ellos y les pregunto,en tono nada amable-¿no tenéis ningún tipo de vida que hasta nuestras ideas nos tenéis que robar?

-Lovegood,por favor,si hubiéramos sabido que ibais a venir aquí,JAMAS,habríamos venido. Solo queríamos disfrutar de unas vacaciones tranquilas,una pena que ella no lo vallan a ser.-comento Malfoy mientras miraba a sus compañeros con cara de disgusto.

-Por eso no te preocupes,nosotros no os vamos a molestar,¿verdad Ron?-Harry dijo esto ultimo mirando a su amigo.

-Si tu lo dices...

Se dieron la vuelta y,sin siquiera despedirse entraron a la recepción del hotel.

-Ya me habría gustado ver a estos en el aeropuerto-comento Pansy mientras reía.

-No digas ese nombre-comento Draco mientras un escalofrió lo recorría.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Bien chicos,ya estamos aquí,en el aieroporto-comento el rubio mientras miraba la estructura con admiración._

_-Aorepuerto-corrigío Zabini._

_-Es aeropuerto,cabezas huecas-Pansy se rió sonoramente de los dos amigos mientras ellos la miraban molestos._

_-Como sea-murmuraron a la vez._

_-Bueno,creo que tenemos que ir a uno de esos...esos,mm,cosos,si a uno de esos cosos-mientras señalaba el puesto de facturación-dar nuestras maletas y el pasaporte._

_-Y ¿que van a hacer con nuestras maletas?-pregunto Zabini mientras miraba como las maletas de una pareja desaparecían,agarro su maleta mas fuerte y trago saliva mientras se acercaban al puesto de facturación._

_-Creo que las llevan al avión._

_-Oh a mm,bueno en ese caso-seguía dudando,pero cuando vio a la atractiva azafata,todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron-hola guapa,yo soy Blaise y¿tu?_

_Su pasaporte,por favor-Draco dejo escapar un pequeña risita,y Parkison se rió abiertamente._

_Después de facturar sus maletas tuvieron que pasar por el detector de metales y ahí empezaron los problemas de Draco._

_Pansy y Blaise pasaron sin problemas,pero cuando el paso el detector pito, y tuvo que volver a pasar, y volvió a pitar, después se acercaron a el con un extraño aparato y Malfoy se negó rotundamente a que se lo acercaran._

_Media hora después de duras negociaciones,al fin consiguieron entrar al avión y sentarse tranquilamente,o eso creían ellos,porque cuando el avión despejo los tres pegaron un grito y se agarraron al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_FLASHBACK_

Volviendo a nuestros cinco amigos,después de ver a los Slytherings estaban bastante exaltados,unos mas que otros.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer,¿que hacen ellos aquí?,y encima siguen igual que siempre,voy y le rompo la cara,¡Joder!,ya estoy harto de que siempre estén metiéndose con mi familia,¡malditos!.

-Ron...,Ron,...¡RON!-el muchacho dejo de hablar y miro a su amigo con cara de sorpresa-¿quieres dejarlo de una puta vez?

-Si Ron,no dejemos que nos arruinen las vacaciones-concordó Hermione-no merece la pena,simplemente pasemos de ellos.

-Decirlo es fácil,hacerlo es otra cosa.

-Buenos días,y bienvenidos a nuestro hotel,¿desean una habitación?-la recepcionista,una chica joven, de unos 20 años,no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry.

-Vera,tenemos una reserva,bueno dos-respondió el chico con una sonrisa encantadora,de esas que derriten.

-Su nombre,por favor.

-Claro,soy Harry,Harry Potter-la chica,que por cierto se llamaba Helena,le miro,y le sonrió coqueta.

-Si el es Harry,pero la reserva esta a nombre de Ginny Weasley,su novia-la sonrisa de Harry se borro inmediatamente, tanto la sonrisa de Ginny como la del resto se ensancho. Helena por su parte retiro la mirada de Harry muy avergonzada,Ginny rió y añadió-es broma,pero la reserva si esta a mi nombre.

-Muy bien,si estoy en lo cierto han reservado la suite Royal Family,con una habitación de tres camas individuales,una de dos y otra de matrimonial.-Helena le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Ginny.

-Si,esa es.

-Bien,¿cuantas llaves van a querer?

-Cinco,si es tan amable-la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente a la muchacha.

-No,mejor seis,siempre pierdo las cosas,ya sabes los na...

-¡Los nervios!-se apresuro a decir Hermione antes de que su rubia metiera la pata.

-Iba a decir los navies,son una marca de bolsos-añadió la rubia muy ofendida.

-Uf si,yo también pierdo todo en esos bolsos-Helena rió,y Luna la correspondió,mientras el resto las miraban sin poder creérselo-entonces seis llaves,su suite esta en el ultimo piso,llamare a un botones para que les suba las maletas,si necesitan cualquier cosa solo tienen que avisarme.

-Gracias-Ginny cogió las llaves y cuando vio que sus compañeros no podían oírla añadió-por cierto,esta soltero-y le guiño un ojo,para luego girarse y salir corriendo al ascensor,que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

10 pisos después.

-Es por aquí-les indico un botones,que por cierto era muy guapo y no dejaba de mirar a Ginny.

Caminaron por un pasillo muy luminoso y elegante hasta que llegaron a una puerta,Ginny paso la llave que era una tarjeta y la puerta se abrió dejandoles pasar a un amplio recibidor,pasaron al salón,que era enorme,al fondo tenia una cristalera enorme con vistas a el mar, en el centro había tres sofás blancos con una mesita en el centro,y enfrente de estos una televisíon enorme,en un rincón había una barra de bar con todas las bebidas posibles en el rincón contrario había una gran mesa cuadrada con seis sillas. Pero lo mas impresionante del salón era el enorme terraza,que contaba con piscina,jacuzzi,barbacoa y una mesa con una sombrilla,sin mencionar las vistas.

Los chicos estaban maravillados,una vez hubieron dado la propina al botones se dedicaron a recorrer la suite,que también contaba con una cocina de ultima generación,tres baños,todos con jacuzzi,una sala para masajes,y las tres habitaciones,que eran enormes,una en rojo y negro,la de las tres camas,otra en pistacho y lila,y la de matrimonio en blanco y azul celeste. Todas eran muy luminosas y contaban con su propia terraza y baño.

-Valla,esto es alucinante-comento Hermione.

-Si y se lo debemos a nuestro gran amigo Harry-Ginny reía como una niña pequeña mientras saltaba en el sofá junto con Luna,esta ultima al oír eso se bajo del sofá se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un:

-Gracias,eres el mejor-para luego girarse y volver a saltar con Gin,y Ron,que también se había unido.

-No..no es nada-el chico se había sonrojado,se giro mientras se sobaba la mejilla y se fue a la cocina a por algo de agua.

-Creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muuuy bien-Hermione también se saltaba en el sofá-Harry,Harry vamos ven a sal...tar jajaja.

-¿Que decías?-el chico estaba detrás de ella haciéndole cosquillas,pronto se le unieron los demás,en una batalla de cosquillas mientras se tiraban por el suelo,intentando escapar unos de otros y riendo sin parar,como cuando eran pequeños y no había problemas,ni muertes,ni había que salvar al mundo.

Cuando se cansaron de reír y hacerse cosquillas se sentaron a descansar en el sofá,o lo que quedaba de el,de pronto Luna se levanto pegando un salto,cogió a Ginny de la mano,que a su vez cogió a Hermione,que cogió a Harry,que cogió a Ron y salio corriendo a la terraza,cogió carrerilla y se tiro al agua arrastrando a sus amigos con ellas,una vez en el agua los cinco rieron,se salpicaron,hicieron aguadillas,peleas unos encima de otros para ver quien aguantaba mas y todo lo que se les ocurrió.

Una vez salieron del agua decidieron que debían repartirse las habitaciones.

-Yo creo que vosotras deberíais dormir en la de tres,Ron en la de dos y yo en la grande-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-De eso nada,vosotros en la de dos,Herms y Luna en la de tres y yo en la matrimonial.

-No yo en la matrimonial-Hermione también la quería.

-No yo.

-¡Yo!

-Yo la pedí antes.

-Pero yo hice la reserva.

-Yo soy tu hermano mayor-pronto se creo un batalla por ver quien se quedaba con la habitación-es mi derecho.

-Hey,...,hey...CALLAROS-todos se callaron y miraron a Luna-yo creo que nosotras deberíamos dormir en la de tres,vosotros en la de dos...y dejar la de matrimonio para cuando traigamos a alguien,ya me entendéis.

Todos asintieron y alegaron que era lo mejor hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y que pasa si mas de una persona trae a alguien?-todos se quedaron pensándolo y miraron a Luna.

-Bueno,la terraza tiene una cama,esta el jacuzzi,sofá,piscina...y si no pues el que quede en la habitación que duerma en la otra habitación con alguien o en el sofá.

-Bien pues que tal si deshacemos el equipaje y cuando acabemos decidimos que hacer esta noche-a todos les parecía bien la idea de Hermione así que se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Cuarto chicas.

-Wow,este sitio es enorme-comento Hermione.

-El baño incluso tiene eco,co,co-Luna había entrado al baño para deshacer su neceser.

-¡Los armarios son mas grandes que mi habitación entera!-Ginny estaba muy sorprendida.

-Bueno,pues vamos a colgar nuestra ropa,tenemos bastante trabajo por delante-decía la castaña mientras miraba la pila de maletas que había en la habitación.

-Mejor con un poco de música-Luna enchufo su Ipod a la minicadena y las tres se pusieron a colgar su ropa mientras hablaban animadamente de lo bien que se lo iban a pasar,lo mucho que iban a ligar,cuanto iban a aprender y cosas banales.

Habitación chicos.

-Hey Harry-el chico estaba nervioso y su amigo se dio cuenta,soltó un bufido y enfrentó al pelirrojo,sabia de sobre lo que le iba a decir.

-No te atrevas a decirlo,Ron,es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que tu familia ha hecho por mi,después de todo lo que habéis perdido por mi culpa...

-Harry-ahora los papeles se intercambiaban-no fue por tu culpa,Fred murió para salvar al mundo mágico,como un héroe,y nadie te culpa por eso,nadie,¿me oyes?tu eres tan hermano mio,como lo era él,y a mi familia les habría dolido tu muerte tanto como la de Fred,¿vale?-a estas alturas las lagrimas resbalaban por los ojos de ambos muchachos,lo habían pasado mal,todos lo habían hecho,con la muerte de Fred y sus amigos en la batalla,pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse culpable,había pagado la construcción de un monumento en memoria de los caídos. Ron cogió a su amigo por los hombros y lo abrazo fuertemente-pero ya es hora de que lo superemos,llevamos mas de un año llorando,a el, a ellos, no les habría gustado que malgastáramos nuestras vidas lamentándonos,no lucharon para eso,sino para que pudiéramos vivir sin miedo en un mundo libre.

-Pero,pero George-comento en azabache.

-Lo superara,de hecho ya ha empezado,ha vuelto a abrir la tienda y sale algo mas,esas vacaciones que le has pagado para que valla a ver a e van a sentar muy bien,te lo aseguro,Charlie y los gemelos siempre se entendieron muy bien,en realidad Charlie siempre nos entendió a todos y sabe como animarnos-sonrió,y su amigo hizo mismo-así que ahora vamos a deshacer las maletas y luego iremos por ahí a pasarlo bien.

-Esta bien.-y sin mas las bromas y risas empezaron a llenar la habitación.

Una hora mas tarde estaban sentados en el sofá pensando lo que iban a hacer.

-Yo sugiero ir a una discoteca

-Me parece bien.

-A mi también.

-Y a mi.

-Concuerdo.

-Bien entonces a la discoteca,la cosa es¿cual?-pregunto Herms.

-Le podemos preguntar a Helena,seguro que las conoce todas.

-Me parece bien,voy a preguntarle.

-No tardes ehh,Harry-Ginny con sonrisa picara se acerco a su bolso saco un condón y se lo puso en la mano-por si acaso.

10 minutos después Harry volvía.

-Bien dice que hay muchas,y que todas son muy buenas,pero que la mas conocida es Pacha,¿os parece bien?

-Genial-respondieron al unisono.

-Bueno pues vengo vamos a vestirnos y eso,en una hora aquí,vamos a cenar por ahí y luego a la discoteca ¿ok?

-Que sean dos horas.

-OK

En otra suite mas pequeña.

-¿Bueno entonces nos vamos a la discoteca?-preguntaba un rubio.

-Si,pero,¿a cual?-Blaise miro mal a Pansy,como si hubiera preguntado lago horrible.

-¿Eso importa?-Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada-vale,vale,Helena la recepcionista,digo que la mas conocida era una tal Pachi,Pacho,Pacha,eso Pacha.

-Suena bien,decidido nos vamos a esa.

-Pero habrá chicas¿no?


	4. La cena

**Capitulo 4**

**La cena**

Una hora mas tarde, en realidad dos, los cinco amigos salían de su maravillosa habitación camino a la recepción para preguntarle a la nueva amiga de Harry de un buen restaurante para cenar. Cuando llegaron a el hall el muchacho de la cicatriz se separo de sus amigos para hablar con la guapa recepcionista, quien se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

-Hola, Helena-la chica, quien había fingido estar mirando unos papeles, levanto la cabeza y mostró una radiante sonrisa.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle señor Potter?

-Para empezar llámame Harry, señor Potter me hace sentir viejo-la muchacha asintió-me preguntaba si sabias de un buen restaurante para cenar.

-Por supuesto, pero todo depende del tipo de comida que queráis, ya sabes Italiana, Japonesa, India...-la muchacha parecía tener una lista infinita de tipos de comida, así que Harry se decanto por interrumpirla.

-Española, queremos comida española-la muchacha se dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza, claro son extranjeros ,idiota pensó.

-Casa María tiene buena comida y no hay que esperar mucho. Esta en la calle San Marcos.

-Gracias-tras esto le regalo una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para volver con sus amigos, los cuales le esperaban sentados en uno de los sofás del hall mientras hablaban animadamente sobre lo que harían después.

-Pues yo pienso pedirme un mojito ¡o dos!-todos rieron por el comentario de la pelirroja pero la risa pronto se esfumo cuando vieron pasar a los Slythein's. Tanto unos como los otros se dedicaron miradas de odio, aunque a Hermione le pareció ver un dejo de deseo en los ojos de Malfoy. Y no era para menos, pero es que la muchacha iba muy guapa y cualquier hombre se giraría a verla.

-Chicos ya se adonde vamos a ir a ce... ¿ y esas caras?-el moreno quien no había estado presente durante el incomodo encuentro estaba de lo mas sorprendido.

-No es nada ¿adonde vamos a ir a cenar?-pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo, quien pese a haberse comido el mini-bar entero pocos minutos atrás seguía teniendo un hambre atroz.

-A casa María, Helena dice que tienen buena comida y que no hay que esperar mucho-los ojos de Ron se iluminaron ante la mención de "no hay que esperar mucho" pese a que el mucho seguía sin gustarle, Harry al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para luego añadir-Ron, no me digas que tienes hambre.

-Harry, Harry, Harry parece mentira que después de todos estos años no sepas que mi querido hermano siempre tiene hambre-Ron la fulmino con la mirada, aunque sabia perfectamente que tenia razón.

-Bueno ya, yo también tengo hambre así que vamos ¿si?-Hermione trato e evitar ver a dos pelirrojos corriendo por todo el vestíbulo, ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

30 minutos después Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron y Hermione se bajaban del taxi. Hermione con su perfecto español se apresuro a pedirle disculpas de nuevo al conductor y pagar la carrera mas los desperfectos, desperfectos si, porque sus queridos amigos pelirrojos no habían podido esperar para pelearse y Ron había roto una de las ventanillas de un puñetazo. Así que ahora estaban enfrente del ambulatorio con un Ron que no paraba de quejarse y una Ginny que no dejaba de gritarle.

-¡Ya esta bien!, vosotros dos vais a dejar de discutir ahora mismo-ambos miraron a Hermione para luego bajar la cabeza apenados-eso esta mejor.

Después de eso los cinco entraron en el ambulatorio, avisaron de que estaban allí y minutos después el medico le hizo pasar a consulta, claro que le acompaño Hermione. El resto se quedaron hablando en la sala de espera.

-Os apuesto lo que queráis a que sale llorando-la pelirroja había adquirido la costumbre de apostar por todo gracias a sus hermanos gemelos.

-No digas eso Gin, tu hermano no es un llorica-trato de defender a su pelirrojo amigo Luna.

-AHHHHHHHH, no, no, no a mi no me po...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-los tres muchachos giraron la cabeza en dirección al consultorio en el que estaba su amigo, efectivamente, el que gritaba era Ron.

-No he dicho nada-Harry y Ginny miraron a la rubia, la cual tenia cara de fastidio, y se echaron a reír.

Varios minutos mas tarde la puerta del consultorio se abrió mostrando a una castaña avergonzada y aun pelirrojo que se agarraba a ella como si la vida le dependiera de ello y que parecía traumatizado. Los tres amigos se miraron con cara de sorpresa para después levantarse y acercarse a los recién llegados.

-¿Que te ha pasado hermanito?-Ginny no podía contener una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro, pero para su sorpresa su hermano se abalanzo a ella en un fuerte abrazo, ella miro a Hermione inquisitivamente y la castaña solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ginny ha sido horrible-el chico por fin la había soltado aunque solo fuera para poder gesticular a gusto-¡me querían matar!

-Venga Ron, no digas estupideces-el pelirrojo fulmino con la mirada a su amigo.

-Es verdad. Primero me pincharon con una aguja así-mientras separaba las manos medio metro-luego cogieron una aguja mas gorda ¡era gordísima! Y me cosieron con ella.

-Muy bien Ron, pero no veo donde te intentaron matar-señalo su hermana.

-Es que la cosa no acaba ahí, luego cogieron otra aguda, esta si que era grande y me querían pinchar ¡otra vez! Y además tenia un liquido muy sospechoso de color verde...

-Ya te he dicho que eso se llama vacuna, Ron-parecía que Hermione se lo hubiera explicado un millón de veces.

-Si, si, pero no me fió.¿Nos vamos a cenar?, todo esto me ha dado hambre-y con eso salieron del ambulatorio mientras Ginny murmuraba algo así como "_claro como tu nunca tienes hambre_".

El restaurante estaba a unas pocas manzanas de allí así que decidieron ir caminando. Por el camino Ron le contaba a Luna con sumo detalle, grandes aspavientos y mucha exageración los angustiosos momentos que había vivido dentro de la consulta, ella lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Por su parte Hermione les contaba a Harry y Ginny lo que había pasado de verdad y la vergüenza que había pasado. Iba tan concentrada relatando lo sucedido que no se fijo en que Harry miraba hacia atrás cada poco tiempo, y no precisamente a Ron.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron al restaurante que pese al nombre que tenia era muy elegante y sofisticado, algo que los sorprendió. Entraron y pidieron una mesa para cinco, el hombre que les atendió les dijo que debían esperar media hora así que decidieron hacerlo en la barra, todos hablaban animadamente pero Hermione no pudo evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos. Recordó a Malfoy y lo tremendamente guapo que era, esos ojos grises tan fríos en tiempos pasados parecían ahora algo mas cálidos y eso le hizo acordarse de lo que ella creía haber identificado como deseo,¿se estaría volviendo loca? tenía que ser eso por que Draco,¿desde cuando era Draco?, o sea Malfoy jamás se fijaría en ella de esa manera y sin saber porque eso la entristeció un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando puesto que un brazo la arrastraba hacia el comedor.

Una vez allí el camarero les señalo una mesa bastante amplia y ellos se sentaron, el camarero les entrego las cartas y luego se retiro para dejarles pedir.

-Yo creo que deberíamos pedir una de jamón ibérico-dijo Hermione.

-Mejor una tabla de embutidos-combatió Ginny.

-Yo de segundo voy a pedir merluza a la romana-comento Harry.

Unos segundo después los chicos ya se habían decidido y el camarero les estaba tomando nota.

-Entonces de primero una tabla de...-el pobre camarero no pudo acabar.

-Tres-el chico miro sorprendido a Ron así que este se apresuro en añadir-que sean tres tablas.

-Vale tres tablas de primero para compartir, y de segundo una de escalopes al roquefort, una merluza a la romana, un cachopo de ternera, pulpo a la gallega y dos filetes de buey, ¿para beber?

-Sangría-contesto Luna rápidamente en su habitual tono soñador, el camarero anoto y se fue, todos miraron inquisitivamente a la rubia- dicen que esta rica.

Lo primero en llegar fueron las tablas junto con la sangría, Ron se maravillo ante el olor del embutido y cuando lo probo dejo muy claro que una tabla seria solo para el y que si alguien intentaba quitarle algo le cortaría la mano, sin miramientos.

-Egto esga de mugte.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena-lo regaño la castaña y como si fuera un niño pequeño bajo la cabeza y contesto.

-Lo siento, pero esta tan rico...no se como he podido vivir toda mi vida sin haberlo probado.

-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿esta muy lejos esa discoteca, Harry?-pregunto Luna.

-Solo un poco.

-Aquí traigo su merluza, señor y los escalopes-miro alrededor de la mesa tratando de acordarse de para quien eran.

-Aquí-dijo Ginny dulcemente.

-¿Pulpo a la gallega, y cachopo de ternera?-volvió a preguntar el chico confundido.

-El pulpo aquí-contesto Hermione-y el cacopo para ella-señalo a Luna.

-Muy bien, supongo que los dos filetes son para usted-mientras miraba a Ron divertido.

-¿Dos? ¡yo había pedido tres!-se quejo el ojiazul y todos rieron, incluido el camarero, pero tuvo que traerle otro filete.

El resto de la cena paso entre risas y animadas conversaciones, pero cuando llego la hora de pagar se dieron cuenta de algo que no les hizo nada de gracia.

-Chicos, me he dejado la cartera en la habitación-Harry los miro con preocupación.

-No te preocupes yo tengo dinero en el monedero-Ginny se puso ha buscar en los bolsos de su chaqueta cada vez mas rápido y desesperada, se levanto y busco en los bolsos del pantalón y luego se dio cuenta de algo-no hay monedero, se me debió caer en el taxi cuando me peleaba con el tonto-miro a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros.

-Si pues yo me lo gaste todo en pagar el taxi y la ventanilla rota-dijo Hermione quien ya se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Yo solo tengo 50 euros, pensé que cada uno iba a pagar lo suyo-dijo Luna soñadoramente, no parecía preocuparle la situación lo mas mínimo.

-Yo tengo...-mientras el pelirrojo abría su cartera, la cara le cambio-un descuento en pilas, me debí de equivocar al meter el billete-todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Estupendo, tenemos 50 euros para pagar una cuenta de 150, ¿ahora que coño hacemos?-justo en el momento en el que Harry termino el camarero se acerco para cobrar.

-Vera señor hemos perdido nuestras carteras y solo tenemos 50 euros, ¿podemos ir a buscar dinero al hotel y volver para pagarle?-muy educadamente pregunto Hermione, el camarero se fue para volver con el que parecía el dueño del local.

-Perecéis buenos chicos así que darme los 50 euros y os dejo que uno de vosotros valla a por el dinero, mientras los demás tendréis que fregar los platos-todos lo miraron con cara de horror-no me miréis así sois vosotros los que no tenéis el dinero, a ver mmm... tu-señalo a Harry-vete a por el dinero y vosotros seguidme.

El señor llevo a los chicos a la cocina, allí les dio unos delantales y unos trapos les explico donde tenían que dejar los platos limpios y se fue, nada mas irse el una oleada de platos sucios llego y ellos se pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione y Ron secaban mientras Ginny y Luna fregaban.

-Así no es como esperaba acabar la noche si os soy sincera-dijo Hermione.

-¿Ah no Hermione?, pues yo no me podía imaginar un plan mejor-contesto Ginny con ironía.

-A mi no me parece tan malo-dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador y todos la miraron sorprendidos-es mas me parece divertido.

* * *

><p>Siento no haber actualizado en dos semanas.<p>

Mañana prometo subir otro capitulo.


	5. Encuentros desastrosos parte I

Capitulo 5

Parte I

Encuentros desastrosos.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando cinco chicos entraron por la puerta del hotel,cuatro de ellos con unas ojeras bien marcadas, los ojos medio cerrados y apoyándose unos en otros para no quedarse dormidos, la quinta con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Helena había empezado su turno unas horas antes y cuando vio llegar a los muchachos supuso que su noche se había alargado demasiado, así que con una sonrisa divertida se acerco a ellos.

-Una noche divertida,eh-cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella pero solo una persona hablo, los demás no tenían fuerza.

-Si, divertidisima- contesto Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emoción en la voz, como si estuviera a punto de contar una aventura-nos hemos pasado la noche fregando platos.

Helena miro a Luna con el ceño fruncido, luego dirigió la vista a los cuatro restantes y descubrió que se habían quedado dormidos en los sofás del hall. Sonrió. Perversamente. Se acerco lentamente y con un gesto de la mano le indico a la rubia que hiciera lo mismo, esta obedeció. Cuando ambas estuvieron en los sitios adecuados Helena se inclino y chillo bien alto _Fuego _secundada por Luna.

Los cuatro chicos que dormían se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte, con tanto impulso que chocaron sus cabezas. Quejidos de dolor fue todo lo que se escucho hasta que alguien, una voz que no se podía distinguir muy bien, hablo.

-Quiero ir a dormir ¿podemos dejar esta interesante conversación, o lo que quiera que sea, para dentro de digamos... cien años?-el sarcasmo era notable en la voz del pelirrojo, todos asintieron, bueno todos los que no estaban mirando muy de cerca una planta que había en la recepción. Los chicos se levantaron y como autómatas se dirigieron al ascensor, en un momento de lucidez Harry se dio cuenta de que faltaba una cabellera rubia asique se giro y la empezó a buscar con la mirada. La encontró mirando con una lupa, solo ella sabia de donde la había sacado, la planta de la recepción mientras murmuraba cosas para si misma. Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios mientras se acercaba a la chica, ella por su parte simplemente guardo la lupa y se acerco a donde estaba Harry, que la miraba con una sonrisa de bobo. Ella extrañada ante la actitud del chico le paso una inocente mano por delante de los ojos, como queriendo despertarlo de su trance y lo consiguió. Para cuando se acercaron al ascensor descubrieron que sus amigos ya habían subido a la habitación, o eso creían ellos.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se montaron en el ascensor y esperaron a que las puertas se cerraran. El ascensor no se movía. Hermione miro a Ron y le dijo que picara el botón pero Ron no se movió ni un centímetro, y como ella estaba demasiado cansada no se inmuto. Así que allí se quedaron de pie en el ascensor hasta que alguien, vete tu a saber en que piso, pico. Subieron unos cuantos pisos, Ron miraba los números que indicaban la planta en la que estaban embelesado, Ginny dormía apoyada contra el espejo y a Hermione se le caía la cabeza cada cinco segundos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos, sin saber en que planta estaban, salieron atropelladamente chocando contra las personas que habían llamado al ascensor. Para su mala suerte eran las personas a las que menos deseaban ver en aquel momento. Trataron de arreglar la ropa y parecer despiertos. No lo consiguieron y los Slyterins los miraron con escepticismo.


	6. Encuentros desastrosos parte II

Aviso: en este capitulo habrá un pequeño lemmon, lo pondré en negrita por si no lo queréis leer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Parte II

Encuentros desastrosos

Durante unos minutos los tres Gryffindors se quedaron quietos en el ascensor, mirando a los Slytherins y esperando su reacción, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿Pensáis entrar o solo llamáis al ascensor para joder?-el tono de la castaña no podía ser mas mordaz y ante esto todos reaccionaron.

-No es eso, Mione, solo se han asustado al vernos-comento el pelirrojo con sorna.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos chicos-se apresuro a decir la pelinegra mientras entraba en el ascensor y miraba a los que estaban dentro con superioridad, Draco y Blaise no tardaron en seguirla.

El silencio se instalo en el ascensor tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, todos miraban al suelo o a la puerta, y deseaban fervientemente que aquel maldito ascensor se abriera y largarse de allí, pero eso no fue posible ya que cuando pensaban que habían llegado a su destino el ascensor se paro de pronto con un fuerte movimiento que hizo que Pansy cayera en los brazos de Ron, cuando ella levanto la vista se encontró con los ojos azules del chico y le pareció ver en ellos preocupación, rápidamente se incorporo y trato lo mejor que pudo de ignorar las miradas que el resto de pasajeros le dirijan.

-De nada-murmuró Ron con ironía mientras se sobaba la espalda, ella simplemente rodó los ojos pero interiormente sonrió.

-¿Que ha pasado?-esa voz correspondía a Zabini.

-¿Tu que crees?-le contesto Ginny con fastidio y mucha ironía.

-Bueno, zanahoria, no todos somos tan listos como tu-replico el muchacho.

-Si bueno eso no hace falta ni que lo menciones, hasta un niño se abría dado cuenta de que el ascensor se ha parado.-la pelirroja hacia aspavientos con las manos mientras discutía con el moreno, Hermione viendo que se avecinada una pelea decidió intervenir.

-¡Ya!, no vamos a conseguir nada si seguimos peleando. No se vosotros pero yo quiero salir de aquí-todos asintieron-bien pues pensad algo.

-¿Que tal si salimos por el techo?-todos se giraron hacia el rubio- en las películas muggles siempre funciona-trato de defenderse.

-Hoy no me apetece morir, ¿alguna propuesta mas?-Hermione giro sobre si misma mientras miraba a todos buscando una respuesta, lo único que recibió fueron miradas de _Tu eres la lista dínoslo tu-_vale, pensare algo yo.

-Eh chicos, ¿donde están Harry y Luna?-preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se giraba buscándolos.

-Detrás de ti seguro que no, Weasley- comentó mordazmente Draco, Blaise y Pansy rieron. Hermione por el contrario ignoro el comentario del rubio y se giro para contestar a su amigo.

-No lo se, Ron, pero ellos podrían sacarnos de aquí. De todas formas no creo que el hotel tarde mucho en darse cuenta que el ascensor esta averiado.

Tras eso la castaña saco de su bolso un móvil, al ver esto Draco, Pansy y Blaise se pegaron a la pared mientras se abrazaban y miraban el móvil con miedo, Ginny y Ron se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Harry?_¿donde estas?_aja,¿Luna esta contigo?_vale, nosotros estamos atrapados en el ascensor, ¿podrías avisar a alguien?_gracias.-solo cuando Hermione guardo el móvil los chicos se separaron de la pared.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Ginny con preocupación, no sabia muy bien si habían llegado al hotel o se habían perdido por el camino, de lo único que se acordaba era de haber estado caminado.

-Si, están en la cafetería desayunando, al parecer Luna tenia hambre-contesto Hermione mientras se encogia de hombros-pero ya han ido a avisar así que pronto nos sacaran de aquí, supongo.

Pero Hermione no supuso bien, se pasaron media hora allí y el calor era cada vez mas asfixiante.

Ron ya no lo podía soportar mas así que se levanto y se quito la camisa sorprendiendo a todos, pero pronto los demás lo siguieron quedándose en ropa interior. La situación no podía ser mas incomoda, todos trataban de no mirar al frente o a los lados pero era prácticamente imposible no toparse con el cuerpo medio desnudo de alguno.

Pansy se sorprendió un par de veces mirando el musculoso torso de Ron y deseando poder pasar sus manos por sus fuertes pectorales, debía de estar volviéndose loca, tenia que ser eso porque ella no podía estar fijándose en Weasley. El no podía atraerla, no. Pero lo hacia, ese pelo rojo, las pecas que surcaban todo su cuerpo y la hacían preguntarse si esos pantalones que tan bien le quedaban escondían mas pecas, el cuerpo musculado, y sus ojos azules. Sus ojos eran lo que mas le atraían, eran como el cielo y ella siempre había amado el cielo. Cuando era pequeña se pasaba horas mirando al cielo, imaginándose que las nubes eran animales y riéndose, eso había sido antes de que la pureza de la sangre importara cuando solo era una niña que jugaba con sus muñecas y soñaba con ir a la luna cuando creciera. Los ojos de Ron transmitían tantas cosas, eran como un espejo, no, como una ventana, ella estaba segura de que si estabas el tiempo suficiente mirándole a los ojos podrías saber cada detalle de su alma, por eso nunca le miraba directamente a los ojos. Tenia miedo, miedo de mirarlos y perderse en ellos, de darse cuenta que aquel chico al que se suponía que debía odiar era todo lo que ella estaba buscando en un hombre. Y lo era, Pansy sabia que Ron era todo lo que ella quería, tierno, bobalicón, cariñoso, divertido, leal, valiente, sincero y además tenia algo que ella siempre había querido. Una familia, una familia enorme que lo quería y que haría cualquier cosa por el, y el también haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Ella quería un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Pero no podía ser Ron, simplemente no podía.

Blaise también miraba a Ginny con la diferencia de que el lo hacia descaradamente, la miraba de arriba a abajo con lujuria, quitando le las pocas prendas que la pelirroja llevaba con la mirada, esto no paso desapercibido por el hermano de la muchacha.

-Zabini, deja de comerte a mi hermana con la mirada-le dijo Ron con los dientes muy apretados.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-contesto el moreno desafiante.

-Te matare-le dijo Ron mientras se levantaba dispuesto a acabar con el chico, afortunadamente en ese momento volvió la luz y se abrieron las puertas, tras ellas los esperaban un sorprendido Harry y una Luna con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Ellos simplemente recogieron su ropa y salieron del ascensor sin mirase. Lunaa lossiguióió dando saltitos y tras unos segundo Harry alcanzo a Ron y le miro con una mirada dque-demonios-ha-pasado-ahí.

-Ya te contare-fue todo lo que dijo Ron antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación que los cinco compartían.

Las chicas se fueron a su cuarto y los chicos hicieron lo mismo, había sido una noche muy larga y necesitaban descansar. Harry lo había seguido mirando se esa forma así que Ron le aseguro que cuando se levantaran se lo contaría todo y el pelinegro había parecido contentarse. Unos minutos después todos dormían, bueno todos no, porque Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos violetas de cierta morena que siempre lo trataba mal, pero que a el le parecía que tenia un montón de secretos y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que el quería descubrirlos todos.

Aquella mañana Ron tuvo un sueño de lo mas extraño y caliente, al principio pensó que era un recuerdo pues se encontraba en el ascensor como hacia unas horas, pero después todos desaparecieron, todos salvo Pansy que lo miraba desafiante. **El la observo llevaba un conjunto verde que hacia ver sus pechos de lo mas apetecibles. Trato de contenerse aunque no le fue nada fácil, aquella ropa la hacia verse realmente sexy y el hecho de que el solo llevara unos ajustados boxers rojos tampoco ayudaba. Aparto la mirada y cuando volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ella vio como se humedecía los labios de la forma mas sensual que jamas había visto, y como unas gotitas de sudor le bajaban por el cuello y no pudo mas, la acorralo contra la pared y la beso apasionadamente esperando que ella se apartara y pusiera fin a aquella locura, pero en vez de eso paso los brazos por su cuello y se pego mas a el. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el vio lujuria y pasión en los de ella así que volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas furia. Separo sus labios de los de ella y fue bajando hacia su cuello, lo beso, lamió y mordió mientras escuchaba maravillado como ella suspiraba. Volvio a besarla con pasión mientras desabrochaba el cierre de su sujetador, se separo un poco de ella para contemplarlos,eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Se llevo el pezón izquierdo a la boca mientras que acariciaba el derecho con la mano. Ella suspiraba y se retorcía de placer mientras acariciaba el fuerte pecho del pelirrojo. Poco a poco Ron fue bajando dejando húmedos besos hasta llegar a las braguitas de la muchacha lentamente las fue bajando, mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa picara, luego fue besando el cuerpo de la chica desde la punta del pie hasta llegar a sus labios, volvió a acariciarle los pechos, sabiendo que ella podía sentir su erección rozándole la pierna, ella le bajo los boxers de un tirón y su pene se lo agradeció.**

**Volvió a besarla mientras sus caderas se rozaban, ella rodeo con una pierna su cadera y el la cogió por las nalgas para sentirla mas cerca. Pero no era suficiente necesitaba estar dentro de ella y cuando Pansy rodeo su cintura con ambas piernas supo que era el momento, la miro a los ojos mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada, se quedo unos segundos quieto, saboreando el dulce placer que era estar dentro de Pansy, su calor, se sentía en el cielo. Ella gimió al sentirlo dentro y le pidió que se moviera y así lo hizo empezó el mete saca mas placentero del mundo. Cada vez que la embestía ella gritaba de placer y el gemía, cada estocada era mas intensa y profunda, ella le arañaba la espalda y el le mordía el cuello. Tras unos minutos Ron sintió que iba a llegar al climax así que acelero el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que Pansy alcanzara el cielo y un segundo después lo hiciera el.**

Se despertó sobresaltado, sudado y muy muy acalorado, tardo unos segundos en acordarse del sueño y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado excitado, comprobó que Harry estuviera dormido, y se metió veloz como un rayo en el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha con agua congelada mientras recordaba el sueño, definitivamente había sido uno de sus mejores sueños.

* * *

><p>Ha sido mi primer lemmon, decidme si os ha gustado.<p>

Tambien queria deciros que voy a empezar un nuevo fic de drabbles y que podeis proponer parejas y genero(romance, amistad, muerte...)


End file.
